


Work This Body [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: Maybe the real Jumanji was the friends we made along the way.





	Work This Body [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> For elipie. <3
> 
> Download and signed streaming available after reveals.

[Stream (YouTube)](https://youtu.be/s3do4GiJM2I) | [Download (150MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pc4kvs39tlm37hn/WorkBody.zip/file) | [Tumblr](http://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/179970007302/work-this-body-jumanji-welcome-to-the-jungle)

**Work This Body - Walk the Moon**  
It was a strange place and a tender age, I was just a babe in school  
Saw them roll their eyes at me every time that I thought that I was cool  
Well, uh, God knows I was no chosen one that just wasn't my prime  
Yeah it's just a matter of time, honey, it's just a matter of time 

And I will work this body, I will burn this flame  
Oh, in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain  
Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear  
Yeah, one day I will beat you fair and square 

Show me what you got (yeah)  
Work this body on the floor (yeah)  
Who do you think you are? (yeah)  
C'mon, meet me on the court 

Que ferais-tu?  
Putain, je ne sais pas! 

It ain't no matter of "if", honey, it's just a matter of "when"  
Ah, some sunday when it's my face in the newspaper again  
All the rag magazines, black limousines, they'll be getting in line  
Yeah, it's just a matter of time, honey, it's just a matter of time 

And I will work this body, I will burn this flame  
Oh, in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain  
Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear  
Yeah, one day I will beat you fair and square 

Show me what you got (yeah)  
Work this body on the floor (yeah)  
Just who do you think you are? (yeah)  
C'mon, meet me on the court 

Que ferais-tu?  
Putain, je ne sais pas!  
Ne viens pas pleurer vers moi 

And I will work this body, I will burn this flame  
Oh, in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain  
Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear  
Yeah, and one day I will beat you fair and square

And I will work this body I will burn this flame  
Oh, in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain  
Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear  
Yeah, one day I will beat you fair and square  
Yeah 


End file.
